


Palabras como puñaladas

by samej



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer lanza palabras como puñaladas, mientras ella se esfuerza por permanecer impasible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras como puñaladas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [malena_sama](http://malena-sama.livejournal.com/) en el [meme](http://nimphetamina.livejournal.com/29250.html?thread=917826#t917826) del amor.

\- No lo soportas, ¿verdad? Haces como que no te enteras, ni te duele, cuando escuchas los comentarios por los pasillos. Cuando pasas por al lado de algún grupo en la cafetería y se callan en cuanto te ven - Seifer lanza palabras como puñaladas, mientras ella se esfuerza por permanecer impasible -. "La profesora más joven del Jardín", dicen cuando algún nuevo pregunta por qué estás dando clase. "A saber qué enchufe tiene para haberlo conseguido en tan poco tiempo". No hagas como que no jode.

\- Mira, Seifer - dice Quistis, enarcando una ceja -. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, así que-

\- Cállate - y se acerca un paso más a ella. Invade su espacio personal -. ¿Crees que no se te nota? - le agarra la mandíbula y le obliga a mirarle - Y no es lo único que intentas disimular, ¿verdad? - su risa es despectiva y duele-. ¿Crees acaso que puedes tener algo con él?

\- No me hables a mí de lo que se nota y no se nota, y menos de él. Tu inseguridad crónica te obliga a estar comparándote día y noche, y no te das cuenta de que hagas lo que hagas te va a superar, así que montas bulla simplemente para que la gente hable de ti.

Quiere hacerle daño, porque él no tiene derecho a decirle nada. Y tiene mucho menos derecho a acertar, así que su enfado crece por momentos y la ira le bulle en el estómago. Para cuando se da cuenta, Seifer le está mordiendo los labios y ella se agarra a su espalda, arañándola, gimiendo a medias entre el dolor y el placer. Se utilizan para desahogarse, se odian.

Ella dirá después que las marcas se las hizo peleando. Y no mentirá.


End file.
